Do I Make You Proud?
by silentworld11
Summary: Dick celebrates the death aniversary of his parents.  Just a short oneshot, only rated T because of the subject.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice.

**Do I Make You Proud?**

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How's it up where you are? You guys get to speed among the clouds all the time now. It must be great: the Flying Graysons forever soaring in the sky. Bruce is still taking care of me, so you don't have to worry. I entered the Gotham City Acadamy, it's difficult, but you know I like a challenge. Every one at school is nice enough, but I'm still younger (and brighter) than most, so they keep their distance. The mathletes asked me to join them. We get along, but they only know the cool, calm, intellegent Dick Grayson side of me. I'm still considering it. You both did your best, but this education and lifestyle would have been impossible, unless Bruce took me in. I want to use every opportunity given to me to its fullest._

_Anyways, living as Robin is great, I even get to use some of the skills you taught me to help others. Bruce also taught me some things, but without the tricks you taught me, it would have been much harder. Especially how to backflip while still in the air. I use that trick all the time to dodge villians. I told you this before, but I used to wish I could have joined you. It's not what you would have wanted I know, but I want these letters to be honest. Bruce is an amazing guardian, but he can't truly take your spot even though we're really close. He does the best he can, and I'm grateful, but he's busy with Wyane Enterprises and training. He always makes time for me if I want to see him, but I try not to be a burden. Just like the time when Mom had that weird foreign cooking class she really wanted to go to, but she stayed to help me practice my acrobatics. I don't want to take anything for granted anymore._

_Alfred spends a lot of time with me though. He'll help me study, or sometimes if I finish my homework early, he lets me help him make dinner. He always makes my favorite food after a hard mission. Sometimes I help him with chores when he's out buying groceries or something. He always tells me I shouldn't because it's his job, but I really want to help out. Like I used to help you guys set up for shows. He's really nice about it though when he catches me. When I was younger, he'd have candy in his pocket and slip me one when Bruce wasn't looking, just like how Dad would give me a cheery tootsie-pop before a preformance._

_Bruce is quite busy, but whenever he has time he'll spend it with me. When we're Batman and Robin, we're inseperable, but sometimes, I feel like we're not very close when we're Bruce and Dick. Maybe I unconciously start comparing him to you two, even though I know there's no comparison. Bruce is Bruce, and you two are my parents. You both take care of me the best you can, and like how I feel you both still watch me from above, he watches me from the shadows._

_Recently, I disobeyed Bruce's orders, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. It was like when I used to explore the different tents when you told me to stay still. But something good came out of it. I made friends. School has lots of kids sure, but no one really looks past the adopted rich-boy face. Bruce forbade me from telling any one my secret identitiy, except for you guys, so they only know the me in front of the mask. It's nice, though. With the mask, I don't have to pretend. It's weird, but true. I have to keep secrets, sure, but I don't have to act like the perfect son of a millionaire. I can be the quirky, energetic kid you raised me to be._

_These kids are really cool themselves. Kid Flash is one, I've told you about him. He's the really fast guy with red hair that for some reason always has food with him. We were always pretty close because Batman and Flash would group us together when they had to go to a League meeting. I remember how Dad would just take me with him when he had to meet with the other members of the circus. Another is Aqualad. He's from Atlantis. I told you it existed. Our team decided he would lead us, until I am ready. Do you two think I'd make a good leader?_

_The three of us then met Superboy, a clone of Superman. He was really angry when we first met him. He was under mind control, and we had to fight him. He hits hard. Now I understand why Mom didn't like the mind reader in the circus. Even though she couldn't really read minds, she tried to pry into her guests' heads anyways. After meeting him I realized what an invasion of privacy that was. Well, we found him, and then busted out. We had to beat up a gruesome monster called the Blockbuster. He was a scientist that imprisoned Superboy that took some weird monster-juice. With my quick thinking, we blew up the suppport beams to the building and it crumbled on him. I thought of it because of how the tents would collapse after we took down the metal bars holding them up._

_After we got out of that mess the four of us realized we made an important bond, a team. We persuaded our mentors to let us form our own group, the Young Justice. We met Miss Martian, the niece of Martian Manhunter. Dad always thought it was cool that there was life on Mars. I wish you two could meet her. She's really pretty, but Kid Flash keeps hitting on her. Nonstop. It reminds me kind of how Dad said he kept on asking Mom out until she agreed._

_Batman assigns us covert missions. Red Tornado and Black Canary live with us on Mount Justice to watch after us and help us train. You should see the gym there; it's full of stuff for me to practice acrobatics on. You two would love it. Black Canary's nice, but I prefer practicing with Batman in the Batcave._

_Kid Flash and Aqualad were the only ones with me when I disobeyed orders until we ran into Superboy. It was right after we were allowed in the Hall of Justice, except it wasn't the real headquarters. Speedy, (the other red haired guy, you know, the one with the arrows) told us the real one was in space. He left angered at the League's ruse, while the rest of us chose to trust our mentors had a good reason. I'm sure Batman does, he just hasn't gotten around to telling me yet._

_I didn't believe Speedy at first, (I mean, how would they even get it up in space?) kind of like I didn't believe you two could fly until I saw your first preformance. I didn't tell you then, because I couldn't think of the words. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I still feel myself swell up with pride when I think about it. Do you remember how I started taking practices super seriously afterwards. That's because I couldn't wait to join you both up there. You told me to live without any regrets, but I can't help regret that I couldn't fly with you. I wish that if it had to happen, it would have happened after my first preformance._

_I still dream about you guys. Almost every night. Sometimes we're practicing, or I'm watching you two for the first time all over again. Sometimes I dream about what would have happened if the ropes didn't snap. Mostly I just dream of us flying together, higher and higher, until we're so high no one can stop us, and Bruce and Alfred are watching us in the stands. Recently Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, and even Speedy have joined them._

_Some people say when you lose some one, you have to live for them as well. I don't believe that. I can't live for you either of you, but I can live my life. I'll live it as best I can to the point where you both are proud of me._

_Love,_

_Your son, Dick Grayson_

Robin let a single tear run down his face and fall onto the letter as he signed his name. Every year starting after the year his parents died, he would let a single tear run down his face. He would only allow himself one. He would write a letter to them and place it on their graves instead of flowers. Bruce would excuse him from school and missions, and excuse himself from work to take Dick down to the cemetary. He would wait quietly and patiently in the shadows while Dick layed down on their graves and stayed there all day, remembering all the good times they had as the Flying Graysons. Alfred would be back near the car, with candy in his pocket, mentally preparing Dick's favorite food in his head.

* * *

**Authoress' Note**: Here's my first oneshot. Batman and Robin have always been my favorite hero/sidekick, and I really wanted to write something all about Robin. I wrote in the small memories he shared with his parents, the sweet little moments he wants to hold on to while describing the events in the first two episodes. I wanted to write a little ending of what happens the next day with the rest of the YJ, but I thought it'd be better to cut if off there.

Please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear your likes, dislikes, and anything else. All anonymous reveiws are welcome, and constructive critisism is appreciated.

P.S.- If any of you have time and are interested, Lonely Swan Chapter One is up.


End file.
